Un océan dans une bouteille
by Devilou
Summary: Le moins que l'ont puisse dire, c'est que quand on ne tient pas l'alcool, on évite de les mélanger vv Mais y'en a qui sont visiblement pas au courant, en résulte de sacrés lendemain...pour notre plus grand plaisir :p


**Auteur : **Devilou-chan, l'AUteuse : Dir en Grey  
**Disclaimer : **Ils seront à moi un jour….Je les aurais….  
**Pairing : **Principalement Kao x Kyo mais pas officiellement  
**Genre : **Hétéro (vous l'attendiez pas celle-là hein :p), Yaoi, guimauve et j'en passe…  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Le réveil est le moment de la journée où je décide si oui ou non je suis inspirée. Hors depuis deux jours, je me réveille avec des idées de fics en tête et celle que j'ai eu ce matin était particulièrement banale…Donc bien évidemment je l'écris….Faut vraiment que j'arrête d'être malade, ça me rend trop productive vv  
Enjoy Minna !! XD  
**Dédicace :** Pour Larva, qui me fait voir des Kozi partout maintenant --

**Un océan dans une bouteille**

La pièce tanguait étrangement, comme s'il était sur un bateau qui passait son temps à se pencher de droite à gauche puis de gauche à droite, le tout dans la tempête et avec une visibilité quasi nulle. Il se sentait léger et lourd à la fois, c'était assez impressionnant, surtout quand il tendait ses bras devant lui pour s'agripper aux trois…non, non aux d…à l'unique…oui c'était ça, l'unique mur devant lui qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger !

-…Kao…Dis au mur d'arrêter de bouger j'arrive pas à l'attraper !  
- Si tu n'étais pas aussi loin t'y arriverais peut-être !  
- C'est même pas drôle…

Il fit deux pas en avant, un peu trop en avant d'ailleurs, et manqua de tomber au sol s'il n'avait pas heurté ledit mur qui pour l'instant ne semblait plus vouloir bouger. Il s'y adossa deux secondes, les yeux fermés pour essayer d'endiguer le flot qui menaçait de le déséquilibrer, mais se força à les rouvrir aussi vite. Il avait déjà la tête qui partait dans tous les sens quand il les gardait ouverts, c'était encore pire quand il les fermait, donc mieux valait les ouvrir…

Il fixa la télévision à écran plasma en face de lui, dans un coin de l'appartement joyeusement garni de plantes vertes en tout genre qui lui rappelaient sa salade du midi, puis tenta de se focaliser sur l'émission idiote qui passait à cette heure plus que tardive. Il échoua mais se consola en se disant que ce n'était pas avec des jumelles en bikini rose fluo….ou alors c'était des triplettes…bêtes comme leurs sabots qu'il allait se divertir.

Non. Lui avait un ami à disposition et leur grande copine, la bouteille de…Et bien d'un peu de tout…Après tout c'était ça toute la poésie du cercueil, vider une quantité effrayante d'alcools différents dans une seule bouteille et voir quel effet ça pouvait bien faire.

Il s'effondra au sol, toujours adossé à son bout de mur et lança un regard vitreux à son ami, mort de rire sur son divan tandis qu'il essayait de compter le nombre de doigts qu'il avait à sa main. Pratique pour un guitariste d'en avoir une quinzaine…D'ailleurs, c'était lui qui avait la bouteille fautive, serrée dans sa main libre et manquant de se renverser à chaque fois qu'il se penchait en avant, imbibant à moitié son pantalon et le coussin à côté de lui.

Devant un tel massacre, Kyo se décida à agir. Parfaitement conscient qu'il était incapable de tenir debout sans aide, il se mit à quatre pattes et avança aussi vite que possible dans son état lamentable vers lui, se heurtant au passage à la table basse qui s'était liguée contre lui et avait certainement bougé pour protéger son propriétaire, faisant s'entrechoquer les divers bouteilles de whiskey, tequila, martini, gin, saké et quelques autres qui manquèrent de tomber et se briser.

Le blond ne s'en aperçu même pas, trop occupé à se jeter avec toute la force et la volonté possible sur Kaoru, qui plaqua la bouteille contre sa poitrine en riant toujours, refusant de la lui céder. Kyo se mit sur lui et commença à mordre sa main, tapant avec ses petits poings sur ses épaules comme le guitariste lui tirait les cheveux en lui demandant pourquoi il portait un postiche bleu.

La lutte dura encore un moment dans les éclats de rire des deux amis et ils finirent par arrêter de bouger, essoufflés mais surtout assoiffés. Kyo profita du fait que Kaoru s'étire un peu pour attraper la bouteille quand elle lui passa devant et en boire une grande gorgée. Malheureusement sa main n'en faisait qu'à sa tête….Pfff ahahaaa…une main avec une tête…et il en renversa autant dans sa bouche que sur son t-shirt. Zut alors.

- Hey ! Bois correcte…ment, où sinon ça ira mal pour toi kawaimono !  
- Retire !  
- Non ! T'avais qu'à pas tout renverser ! Regarde, on en a plus maintenant !

Kaoru lui arracha la bouteille des mains et fixa avec tristesse le fond vide. Il l'approcha si près de ses yeux que ses cils passèrent sur le verre chauffé et finit par la jeter dans un coin sans le moindre remord. Telle était la destinée des bouteilles de toute façon.

- Paix à son âme.  
- ….Et aussi à celle des autres…On a plus rien…

Damned. Il ne restait plus rien en effet malgré le nombre considérables d'alcools amassés sur la table. Il repoussa un peu son chanteur, qui était moitié assis, moitié affalé sur lui en fredonnant une marche funèbre pour les pauvres bouteilles, et tenta d'attraper une flasque de whiskey posée bien sagement sur la table basse.

Mais comme elle était trop loin, il se retrouva collé à Kyo qui refusait que sa peluche grandeur nature ne bouge quand il essayait de faire preuve de pitié, ses bras autour de lui et son visage enfoui dans son cou. Il sentait l'alcool à plein nez, délicieusement bon. Et il avait soif. Et puis c'était Kyo qui avait achevé leur réserve…

Il se laissa tomber en arrière et redressa un peu Kyo avant de saisir les bords de son t-shirt trempé et de les remonter. Kyo cria pour protester mais finit quand même par se laisser dessaper quand son ami lui raconta son plan, frissonnant tout de même un peu du froid ambiant de la pièce dont la baie vitrée était ouverte sur les lumières multicolores de la ville.

Une main passa tout à coup entre ses pectoraux et il haleta doucement comme il sentit ses tétons se durcir un peu sous l'effet combiné de la caresse involontaire et du froid.

Sa tête tournait encore plus qu'auparavant mais il se força quand même à regarder son ami sur lequel il était à califourchon et qui le tenait d'une main posée sur sa hanche pendant qu'il suçait l'alcool qui avait imbibé son vêtement. Il n'avait plus vraiment froid maintenant. Non…Maintenant il commençait à avoir chaud. Très chaud. Et très soif.

Il se pencha et attrapa la main de Kaoru dans les siennes pour porter l'habit à sa bouche et tenta d'en aspirer aussi un peu d'alcool, mais il n'en restait plus que l'odeur forte et enivrante de ce mélange explosif et…hum...Kaoru avait cette odeur sur lui, il pouvait le sentir à son souffle près de ses lèvres. Il devrait bientôt partir et rejoindre sa chère et tendre après cette soirée passée entre potes, mais il voulait juste encore un dernier verre, pour la route…

Il tourna un peu plus la tête et s'empara fiévreusement de la bouche de son ami, goûtant de nouveau à cette saveur si particulièrement délicieuse. Il pouvait la sentir dans chaque recoin de la bouche de Kaoru et profitait allègrement que son ami soit déconnecté de la réalité pour tenter de prendre plus, caressant sa langue de la sienne pour s'emparer de la moindre goutte qui avait bien pu rester là.

Il se sentit soudain être repoussé en arrière par deux bras puissants mais il continua de charger pour retrouver cette saveur. Juste une dernière goutte et il s'en irait. Les bras qui le retenaient avaient de moins en moins de force et il fut à son tour surpris de se retrouver plaqué contre le corps du guitariste, sa langue explorant avec gourmandise sa propre bouche comme lui venait de le faire.

Il noua ses mains autour du cou de son ami et dévia sur menton avant de sentir les lèvres brûlantes et affamées de Kaoru contre son cou, léchant et suçant toute parcelle de peau susceptible d'avoir été sur le chemin d'une goutte d'alcool, et il rejeta sa tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus d'accès à sa gorge.

- T'avais qu'à faire attention à ne rien renverser…  
-…Et toi…tu..aaah…Tu aurais dû m'en laisser un peu !

Une morsure lui répondit et il griffa son ami dans le cou. Kaoru releva la tête et passa ses bras sous ses fesses avant de les laisser tomber à terre tous les deux, callant Kyo contre la table basse en le laissant enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

- Je fais ce que je veux je suis chez moi !  
- T'es qu'un radin Kao ! Si t'es aussi radin avec moi qu'avec ta copine elle doit avoir un orgasme tous les trente-six du mois !  
- Tu vas voir toi !!

Le guitariste balaya d'un geste toutes les bouteilles qui se trouvaient sur la table basse et souleva le blond pour le faire atterrir dessus sans ménagement, sa tête vrillant un peu mais pas assez pour le mettre out pour la nuit. Il écarta en grand les cuisses de son chanteur avant de se jeter sur la fermeture éclair de son jean et d'envoyer celui-ci se faire voir ailleurs en même temps que son boxer. Son ami, nullement gêné malgré le fait qu'il ne portait plus que ses chaussettes et ses bijoux, éclata de rire et lui fit un doigt d'honneur en faisant mine de se relever. Mais il retomba lourdement sur le dos et la solide table basse, maintenu là par un Kaoru ivre et contrarié qui essayait tant bien que mal de déboutonner sa chemise. Visiblement lassé, il arracha les boutons et se colla à lui pour dévorer son ventre de caresses en tous genres, le mordillant parfois en relevant ses jambes pour les poser sur ses épaules.

- J'peux savoir ce…hummm….aaaaah…ce que tu f-fais… ?  
- Je fais…preuve…de générosité…Tu vas voir ce que c'est…qu'un orgasme…  
- Vieux prétentieux et….aaaaaaaah Kaoruu…

Le blond s'arqua comme son ami mordit le haut de sa cuisse en abaissant l'autre pour la faire revenir sur sa taille, et une main chaude posée sur son sexe ne l'aida en rien à arrêter le plafond de tournoyer au-dessus de lui. La main allait et venait le long de son membre qui prenait des proportions de plus en plus honorables, accélérant la cadence pour mieux ralentir, quand elle s'enleva et que la texture rugueuse du jean de son ami la remplaça, le poussant à onduler du bassin au rythme du guitariste.

-…Aaaaah…Kaoru t'es qu'un….huuumm…qu'un tricheur !

Kyo se redressa dans un sursaut de force et saisit le leader par la ceinture du pantalon qu'il défit en toute hâte pour plonger sa main dans le sous-vêtement qu'il cachait et arracher ainsi des gémissements au guitariste.

- Sale petit… ! Aaahh….  
- Moi aussi je peux jouer à ça…

Il le lâcha et le poussa de toutes ses forces sur le canapé, profitant que le leader comprenne qu'il y était de nouveau assis pour se mettre sur lui et fondre sur son cou en titillant ses mamelons du bout des doigts et en frottant son membre durci contre son ventre ferme. Le leader gémit lourdement, attrapant une poignée de ses cheveux pour le forcer à se tourner vers lui et reprendre sa bouche brûlante dans un baiser affamé et possessif.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent enfin mais ce fut pour partir honorer le visage de l'autre, seul le toucher n'ayant pas été annihilé par l'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgité, faisant naître en eux ce besoin viscéral de contact et de plaisir. De sexe.

Leurs mains se battaient contre les vêtements qui recouvraient encore Kaoru et Kyo se redressa sur les genoux le temps de faire passer le pantalon sur ceux du guitariste, laissant à sa vue le sexe gonflé et impatient de celui-ci. Il haleta de désir et embrassa une nouvelle fois son amant passionnément avant de se positionner au-dessus de lui et de s'empaler doucement sur sa verge tendue, gémissant plus de désir que de douleur comme l'alcool passait dans son sang et brouillait toutes les sensations qu'il éprouvait.

Il se retrouva bientôt en train d'effectuer des va et viens incessants sur les cuisses de son ami qui accentuait ses poussées en le maintenant par les hanches, tous deux perdus dans ce plaisir qu'il ressentaient, uniquement guidés par leurs corps en fusion qui refusaient de se séparer et les cris que chacun poussait à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la fin si douloureuse et merveilleuse à la fois, crispant leurs muscles de béatitude.

Ils renaissaient.

**oOo**

La lumière agressive du jour frappa son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à se tourner sur le dos, la nausée ne choisissant que cet instant pour prendre le contrôle de son estomac et menacer de le vider jusqu'à l'asphyxier ou pire, le narguer comme ça toute la journée.

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, un marteau piqueur, une benne à ordures et un métro tout entier ayant pris le malin plaisir de lui rendre visite dans la nuit pour rester squatter un moment. Et il doutait fort que la plus efficace des aspirines lui soit d'un grand secours…

Il repoussa un peu le drap qui le recouvrait et se demanda rapidement comment il s'était mis au lit quand un grognement à côté de lui stoppa net ses pensées. Les yeux toujours fermés pour ne pas donner le champ libre à la nausée désastreuse qui le guettait, il tendit paresseusement la main pour toucher la silhouette à côté de lui. Elle toucha quelque chose de chaud, rond et doux et il la retira tout aussi lentement. Ce n'était que Keiko…Sa migraine avait enfin arrêté de la pourchasser…?

Un autre grognement résonna dans la chambre silencieuse, plus grave cette fois, et il se hasarda à ouvrir un œil en direction du corps assoupi à ses côtés. La voix matinale était certes plus rauque que dans la journée, mais pas à ce point.

Il distingua une vague touffe de fins cheveux blonds qui dépassait du drap blanc, il faudrait qu'il les change parce que les matins de gueule de bois ça lui crevait les yeux, et les referma placidement. Keiko était brune. Qui donc dans son entourage avait les cheveux blonds ?

…Ah oui…Kyo…

Il reposa ses mains sur son ventre et s'apprêtait à se concentrer pour courir jusqu'à la salle de bains pour vomir quand la réalisation le frappa.

- KYO !!!  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !!!!

Le blond à côté de lui fit un bon mémorable et, dans sa panique, se vautra au sol dans un grand fracas, emmenant avec lui le drap qu'il avait tordu dans son sommeil et qu'il n'avait pas lâché. Il le vit soudain se prendre la tête entre les mains en geignant et se laisser tomber sur le sol à moitié couvert par le drap blanc qu'il gardait encore dans sa main, fermant les yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter sa bêtise de la nuit passée et empêcher lui aussi la nausée de le noyer.

Kaoru se redressa sur les coudes, encore haletant de la découverte de son ami dans son lit, nu et à la place de sa copine. Il regarda une seconde la silhouette du blond offerte à sa vue, et ses gémissements de douleur éveillèrent en lui le souvenir d'autres, plus langoureux, de ce même corps fin et musclé s'arquant sur son lit comme il…

-…Oh…Mon…Dieu…..

Il s'en rappelait maintenant. De tout. La soirée, l'alcool, leur petite lutte, les baisers…et tout le reste. La table basse, le canapé, le mur dans le couloir, la table dans la cuisine, la salle de bain, le sol à côté du lit, le lit….Il n'y avait que dans le placard où leurs vêtements à sa petite amie et lui étaient rangés qu'il ne s'était rien passé…Quoique maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se souvenait de Kyo, de dos et s'accrochant à une étagère pleine de vêtements…

Il se dépêcha de se recoucher en cachant ses yeux de ses mains et jura comme un charretier contre le monde entier. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?!

-…Niikura Kaoru…Tu es un homme mort…

Il entendit le froissement du drap et se retrouva soudainement nu comme un ver comme le drap qui le recouvrait lui été arraché. Il releva vivement la tête et cela ne fit qu'accentuer le marteau piqueur qui y avait élu domicile, menaçant sérieusement son bien être et faisant monter en lui une grande colère. Il porta une main à son entrejambe pour cacher sa vertu pendant que l'autre cachait ses yeux du soleil.

- Tu m'as pas encore assez vu à poil ?! Rend moi ce…

Le regard glacial de Kyo le stoppa net dans ses reproches. Ses yeux d'ordinaire chaleureux et malicieux n'étaient plus maintenant qu'un désert mordoré glacé, implacable. Son visage fermé et son silence ne faisaient que montrer encore le degré de sa colère et se fut d'une voix dure qu'il lui répondit en se drapant du linge blanc pour cacher sa propre nudité face à son ami.

- Si ça peut te rassurer Niikura, je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir d'attrayant à regarder.  
- Parce que t'as oublié ce que t'as fait avec ?  
-…Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me culbuter toute la nuit.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre aussi vite que possible, grimaçant à la douleur sourde qui brûlait ses reins à chaque mouvement qu'il effectuait, évitant de répondre à la colère de Kaoru qui s'était déclenchée après sa phrase.

Si, il le lui avait demandé. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain à double tour, juste à temps pour éviter que Kaoru ne rentre aussi pour régler leurs comptes, et se laissa glisser le long du panneau de bois. La douleur se faisait plus intense maintenant et les larmes menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues.

Il l'avait même supplié de le prendre. Comme un chien.

Il se redressa tant bien que mal et laissa le drap glisser le long de son corps endolori, se regardant attentivement dans le miroir en face de lui. Des suçons imprégnaient son torse, des marques de morsures rosées ayant pris possession de la base de son cou, et ses cuisses….Il pouvait voir les contours de deux traces violacées en maculer l'intérieur et quelques traînées rosées salissaient encore ses jambes…

_Tu ressembles à une pute…_Il serra les poings et parvint malgré sa migraine carabinée et sa nausée à entrer dans la cabine de douche et faire couler sur lui l'eau chaude qui, il l'espérait, laverait son corps de tout ça.

_Te donner à un homme…T'es vraiment tombé bien bas Kyo…T'es pitoyable…_

**oOo**

- Kyo ! Mais où tu étais bon sang ?! Je t'ai appelé toute la nuit et toi tu…. !  
- Arrête de crier.

Hitomi arrêta net de geindre sous les frissons que cette voix froide et impersonnelle avait fait naître en elle. Elle regarda silencieusement, et surtout bouche bée, Kyo la dépasser sans même lui donner la moindre marque d'affection alors qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis près de un an et se diriger lentement vers la chambre où elle l'entendit se laisser tomber comme une masse.

Décidée à ne pas passer pour la cruche de service devant son petit ami, elle partit à sa suite et crispa involontairement sa mâchoire comme elle le voyait passer sa main dans son cou en regardant le plafond d'un air absent avant de se pelotonner dans les couvertures et de fermer les yeux.

- Tu t'es saoûlé hein ?! Je sais que c'est le grand passe temps de ton copain Kaoru ! Aller avoue ! Vous êtes allé voir des filles après je parie !! Hein ?!! Mais pourquoi tu dis rien ?!! Je me suis fais un sang d'encre pour toi, et Monsieur revient dans un état à faire pâlir une loque d'envie et en m'ignorant totalement !! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait chez lui hein ?!! Kyo répond !! Dis quelque chose enfin !!!

-…D'accord. Dégage de chez moi.

La jeune femme le dévisagea un instant avant de s'approcher doucement du lit et de le fixer sans vraiment comprendre. Un petit sourire incrédule fleurit à ses lèvres.

- Je te demande pardon ?  
- Je t'ai dit de te barrer de chez moi. Dégage, va-t-en. Je ne veux plus de toi ici c'est clair ? Tu me gonfles.  
- Mais…Mais…K-Kyo…Tu ne…Il y a une autre fille ! J'en suis certaine ! Ce n'est pas Kaoru que tu es allé voir c'est Elle !!  
- Mais oui, tu as tout compris, c'est ça…Aller dégage s'il te plaît, je suis fatigué. Prend tes affaires et barres-toi.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser ses sanglots lui échapper et partit en courant chercher sa valise pour y enfourner le plus de vêtements possibles. Elle alla ensuite claquer la porte de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient depuis à peine deux mois, mais Kyo ne réagit pas. Il n'avait rien à dire de toute façon. Il ressentirait sa perte bien assez tôt alors pourquoi s'en faire pour elle ?

Il ne l'aimait plus vraiment de toute façon. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. L'étincelle du début n'état plus là depuis…qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble. Comme quoi, il avait bien fait de ne pas vouloir officialisé l'union avant d'être sûr…

Ses reins le tiraillèrent et il grimaça douloureusement, portant une main dans son dos bien qu'il sache que la douleur ne partirait pas ainsi. Kaoru n'y était pas allé de main morte la nuit dernière…Kaoru…Son meilleur ami, son complice, son souffre douleur dans les moments de désespoir…Et maintenant…

Non. Kaoru n'était pas son amant. Ils n'avaient rien d'amants d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils s'étaient laissé emporter par la fièvre de l'alcool l'espace d'une nuit que ça faisait d'eux des amants. Des idiots à la limite. Il ne s'était vraiment pas raté pour avoir été jusqu'à coucher avec un homme.

Oui, ils faisaient une belle paire d'idiots. Et Hitomi en faisait aussi partie des imbéciles. Son nom ne lui avait vraiment pas donné la faculté d'observer. C'était pourtant évident ce qu'il s'était passé. Si lui avait vu son petit ami rentrer chez lui en marchant difficilement, se coucher et porter des vêtements qui ne lui appartenaient pas et qui le cachaient entièrement un matin de grand soleil de mai, il se serait peut-être posé la question de savoir s'il n'y avait rien eu avec l'ami de la soirée….

Enfin…Maintenant, ce qui était fait était fait et il devait prendre un peu de repos avant la répétition du lendemain. Il était exténué. Il avait mal partout. Il se demandait comment réagirait Kaoru.

Il ferma les yeux et quelques gouttes cristallines dévalèrent son visage comme il tentait de sombrer dans le sommeil pour oublier la douleur qui irradiait son corps et la crainte qui lui nouait insupportablement l'estomac.

**oOo**

Il entra doucement dans le studio, refermant la porte sans bruit derrière lui, et posa son sac dans un coin. Ses mains étaient glacées, signe de son anxiété, et la douleur ne l'avait pas quitté même après avoir dormi du matin de la veille jusqu'à ce matin là.

Il regarda alentour et vit qu'aucun de ses amis ne l'avait encore remarqué. Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise malgré le fait qu'il se soit sermonné pendant une heure avant de venir. Des tas de garçons couchaient ensemble il n'y avait pas de quoi être gêné…Surtout qu'il y en avait au moins un qui ne lui dirait rien.

- Hey Kyo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul dans ton coin ?

Le second guitariste du groupe s'avança vers lui en souriant de toutes dents avant d'aviser son teint pâle et ses yeux baissés. Kyo ne baissait jamais les yeux.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et souleva son menton de l'autre, horriblement sérieux et sans se soucier des gloussements du batteur et du bassiste derrière eux.

- Kyo ça ne va pas ?  
-…Non c'est rien…Je…  
- Tu as déjà mieux menti tu sais ?

Le chanteur n'eut pas le temps de répondre au roux que la porte près d'eux s'ouvrit à la volée en laissant apparaître un leader d'une humeur des plus massacrantes. Die avait sursauté sous le bruit de l'impact et relevé la tête pour offrir un radieux sourire à Kaoru, mais celui-ci allait à peine le lui rendre qu'il avisa le blond à côté de lui et les ignora royalement, se contentant d'aller brancher sa guitare.

Die fronça les sourcils et reposa ses yeux sur Kyo dont il vit la mâchoire crispée de colère entre ses doigts, fusillant Kaoru des yeux. Ses yeux qui étaient même un peu vitreux, remarqua-t-il mais pas assez vite pour voir apparaître une petite goutte d'eau au coin de la paupière du pourtant si fier chanteur.

Il se retourna vers Kaoru et quand celui-ci s'aperçu de son regard inquisiteur, il haussa un sourcil fin et se détourna d'eux sans le moindre intérêt.

-…Kyo qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Kaoru ?  
-…

Le petit blond baissa la tête furieusement, se traitant mentalement d'idiot comme il se trouvait incapable de tenir sa langue et secoua finalement la tête, retirant calmement la main de son vis-à-vis de son visage.

- Rien c'est bon.  
-…Mouais. On en reparle tout à l'heure. Je te ramène chez toi.

Kyo voulut rétorquer que c'était hors de question mais la voix de Kaoru claqua, glaciale, dans la pièce silencieuse.

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous dire des mots doux tous les deux, on pourra peut-être commencer.

Il s'était avancé vers eux en parlant et Kyo fit instinctivement un pas en arrière en soutenant son regard. Il était furieux. La haine qu'il dégageait était tellement évidente que Die se mit derrière lui en entourant sa taille de ses bras, posant son menton sur son épaule, lui aussi fixant Kaoru droit dans les yeux.

- Ah mais tu sais que je suis dingue de ce jeune homme Kaoru !  
-…  
- Et puis je ne lui récitais pas de la poésie je lui demandais ce qui n'allait pas.  
- Die a raison, Kyo. Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Toshiya s'était à son tour avancé et jugeait d'un œil critique la mine défaite et rageuse de son ami. Quand celui-ci hocha la tête avec un petit sourire contrit il sourit en retour, mais celui-ci se fana quand Kaoru reprit la parole.

- S'il faisait moins de conneries le soir, il aurait meilleure mine.  
- Kaoru calme toi…  
- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il s'envoie en l'air avec sa copine et qu'il revient crevé le lendemain non ?  
- Hitomi est partie hier matin Kaoru. Elle n'a pas supporté certaines choses.

Tous se tournèrent vers Kaoru, accusé d'office par le regard froid du chanteur qui s'était tendu comme un arc à ses remarques blessantes, et qui avait riposté de la seule manière qui lui permettait de ne pas s'effondrer. Deux jours avant ils étaient les meilleurs amis qui soient et aujourd'hui ils se renvoyaient la balle pour une erreur.

Le leader avait visiblement pâli et ses poings se serraient de rage avec la furieuse envie de les coller dans son visage à l'expression glaciale et aux yeux accusateurs. Pour qui il se prenait ?! Ce n'était pas lui qui avait commencé à l'embrasser ! Et ce n'était pas lui non plus qui c'était barré comme un voleur après qu'il se soit réfugié dans la cuisine ! Il n'avait pas non plus dit à Hitomi de le plaquer !

- Kaoru de quoi il parle ?  
- Te mêle pas de ça Shinya.  
- Tu parles sur un autre ton Kao. Il y est pour rien lui !  
- Moi non plus ! T'as entendu Kyo ?! J'y suis pour rien ok ? C'est de ta faute tout ça alors assume au moins une fois dans ta vie !

Il ne prit même pas la peine de récupérer sa guitare et sortit du local d'un pas rageur, faisant claquer violemment la porte derrière lui.

Toshiya et Shinya se tournèrent d'un même homme vers leur chanteur pour lui demander de s'expliquer mais Die leur fit non de la tête et ils acquiescèrent lentement avant de prendre leurs affaires et de sortir à leur tour.

Le guitariste se tourna alors vers Kyo, saisit sa main et le remorqua jusqu'au divan installé dans un coin du studio. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et tapa doucement sur ses genoux.

- Alors ? Tu me dis ce qu'il s'est passé ou je devine ?  
-…Il ne s'est rien passé Die. Fou moi la paix. Il est juste de mauvais poil, ça lui passera.  
- Bien sûr, il est de mauvais poil et c'est pour ça que vous parliez par insinuations ? Je veux bien ne pas être Einstein, je ne suis quand même pas aussi débile, ne ?  
- De toute façon ça ne te regarde pas !

Le chanteur s'était relevé et marchait vers la sortie d'un pas tremblant. Die le regarda tendre la main pour saisir la poignée puis s'en éloigner et jeter son sac au sol et le ruer de coups. Une fois la crise passée, il s'avança vers lui et le jaugea de haut en bas.

- Ca peut pas être si terrible…Vous avez quand même pas couché ensemble non…

Il écarquilla les yeux comme Kyo relevait les siens vers lui, grands ouverts au-dessus de ses joues écarlates, avant de les baisser rapidement. Le guitariste quant à lui sourit largement une fois la surprise passée, et alla se caller sur le divan, jambes outrageusement écartées et fixant Kyo de son éternel regard chaleureux.

- Bah c'est pas bien grave. Je me sens moins seul d'un coup, je commençais à me dire que vous ne m'aimeriez bientôt plus ! Mais bon, ça n'empêche qu'il a eu une réaction plutôt violente Kaoru…Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez couché ensemble une fois que…  
- Sept fois.  
- Pardon ?

Kyo leva les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha, mais refusa toutefois de rencontrer son regard.

-…On a couché ensemble sept fois…  
-…Mais…Depuis quand ça dure ?  
- C'était juste avant-hier soir…L'histoire d'une nuit…Merde Die ! On était bourré et voila qu'il me le reproche !!  
- Ca lui passera…hey…T'inquiètes pas ça passera…et puis c'est pas comme si vous aviez une tolérance de zéro non ? Aller viens là…

Die se colla à lui et l'entoura de ses bras en le voyant enfouir son visage dans ses mains, tentant de le réconforter en le prenant dans ses bras, mais Kyo se dégagea vivement.

- C'est pas parce que j'ai couché avec lui que je suis disposé à tout Die !

Devant l'air vexé et abattu de son ami, le chanteur baissa de nouveau la tête et entoura son cou de ses bras, se laissant aller contre sa poitrine comme il était enfermé dans un étau de chaleur et de réconfort. Il pouvait bien se laisser aller au moins une fois. Die était son ami, il ne le répèterait pas à quiconque et personne n'était dans le local…

Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur son front et il ferma les yeux, le coeur serré à lui faire terriblement mal. D'autres lèvres s'étaient posées de la même manière sur lui deux nuits auparavant. Douces et tendres. Elles avaient hanté son sommeil la veille, ces lèvres, tout comme ces mains…ces caresses…Rien ne voulait s'effacer de sa mémoire. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa tasse de thé, les garçons…alors pourquoi cette nuit chez Kaoru, emprise de l'alcool sur leurs esprits ou non, ne voulait-elle pas le laisser tranquille ?

Et pourquoi ni Kaoru ni lui ne faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé…

Son visage fut relevé et il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux en sentant une bouche hésitante se poser tendrement sur la sienne, une caresse légère suivie par une autre et encore une autre…Kyo oublia presque qu'il avait laissé ses larmes couler quand Die l'embrasa doucement, un baiser chaste, mais plein d'une amitié sincère. Si différent de ceux passionnés qu'il avait échangé avec Kaoru…

- Tu comptes te saouler avec lui aussi ?

Ils se tournèrent ensemble vers Kaoru qui attendait debout devant la porte, la main encore sur la poignée. Il arborait une mine sombre et qui, même si elle n'était plus celle furieuse d'il y avait cinq minutes, ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Il avança lentement dans la pièce en les dévisageant et alla ranger sa guitare dans son étui avant de s'éloigner de nouveau vers la porte quand Kyo, n'y tenant plus, l'appela.

- Kaoru c'est pas ce que tu crois !  
-…Ah ? Et je crois quoi exactement ?  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est tout.  
- Ecoute-moi bien Kyo. Ce qui s'est passé était la plus grosse erreur qu'on n'ait jamais faite, mais au moins ça a rendu les choses plus claires, du moins pour moi. Ca ne voulait absolument rien dire, donc tu n'as pas à te justifier d'aller te faire sauter par X ou Y. Salut.

Il partit aussi vite qu'il était entré et ne vit donc pas les larmes de colère et de honte qui maculaient maintenant les joues de son amant d'une nuit, anciennement son meilleur ami et qui se demandait s'il le serait jamais encore.

**oOo**

Une semaine se passa ainsi dans l'ambiance la plus froide qu'il n'y ait jamais eu au sein du groupe depuis sa création. Kaoru parlait à tous sauf à Kyo, agissant comme s'il n'existait pas ou quand il le faisait, uniquement pour placer des sous entendus que les deux anciens amis et le second guitariste pouvaient comprendre, Die restait constamment près de Kyo et renvoyait la balle à Kaoru quand celui-ci allait trop loin et Kyo, lui, restait amorphe. Rien ne le touchait. Rien ne l'intéressait. Le roux se demandait même parfois s'il se souvenait de ce qu'il faisait dans la journée.

Il n'avait plus aucune réaction. Du moins, ce fut ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Car la semaine suivante il réagit enfin. Il sourit. Tristement, mais quand même un sourire. A Keiko, désormais officiellement la future Mme Niikura depuis la demande de Kaoru durant le week-end. Cela avait surpris tout le monde quand ils l'avaient annoncé à la fin d'une répétition où elle était venue et avait exhibé sa bague.

Pendant que les cadets du groupe avaient félicité les nouveaux fiancés, Die s'était approché de Kyo et avait posé une main réconfortante dans la sienne, lui montrant qu'il était là, qu'il le soutenait. Parce que lui savait. Il savait que depuis ce fameux matin où Kyo s'était réveillé chez leur leader, il avait changé. Il le voyait dans son regard. Si Kaoru avait put passer outre cette nuit le blond lui en avait été incapable et s'était enfoncé dans ses souvenirs à tel point que maintenant c'était trop tard.

Il savait parfaitement que maintenant, Kyo était follement, passionnément et désespérément amoureux de leur premier guitariste.

Il l'attira doucement à lui en voyant ses yeux cligner plusieurs fois pour empêcher des larmes d'en couler et lui murmura des bêtises à l'oreille pour l'empêcher de pleurer. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour lui de toute façon.

- Oh mais qu'ils sont mignons ! Dîtes donc tous les deux vous nous aviez caché que vous étiez ensemble !

Toshiya avait parlé joyeusement, bienheureusement inconscient de la nature du malaise entre les deux piliers de Dir en Grey. Kyo s'était retourné vers lui sans comprendre et son regard s'était tout de suite porté sur Kaoru quand il avait saisit que c'était de Die et de lui que le bassiste parlait. Le leader les avait fusillés du regard et le blond s'en était senti fier. Si ça pouvait le faire souffrir de les voir Die et lui dans les bras l'un de l'autre et bien soit, qu'il souffre comme lui. Qu'il voit un peu que certains mots ont autant d'impact que certains gestes.

Il posa donc son regard sur Toshiya et lui fit un grand sourire avant de nouer ses mains à la nuque du roux et d'appuyer légèrement dessus pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Die lui fit un petit clin d'œil aguicheur et abaissa son visage vers le sien, happant ses lèvres dans un fougueux baiser qui les laissa légèrement pantelants une fois qu'ils se séparèrent au bout d'une délicieuse éternité.

Et quand Kyo se détourna du guitariste pour répondre à une question de Shinya, il croisa le regard embrasé par la furie pure et simple de Kaoru, qui se tenait un peu en retrait et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se tendre comme un arc alors qu'il les observait par-dessus l'épaule de sa fiancée, occupée à l'embrasser dans le cou. Et il remarqua avec non moins de fierté qu'elle ne savait visiblement toujours pas comment le faire réagir…

**oOo**

-…Chéri qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
-…Rien.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le divan du studio, Kaoru avec sa guitare et qui tentait de remettre une corde depuis dix minutes et Keiko assise sagement à côté, les mains posées sur ses genoux dans la plus pure expression de la bienséance et qui observait son fiancé s'acharner sur le manche de son instrument depuis trop longtemps.

-…Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu ne peux rien me cacher n'oublie pas, et je parie que c'est à cause de ces deux-là que tu es si tendu.

Kaoru sursauta et déplaça légèrement sa guitare pour jeter un coup d'œil discret à son pantalon. Il n'était pas du tout tendu. Enfin, presque pas. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'était qu'un homme !

Il lança un regard plein de rancune aux deux hommes enlacés sur une chaise non loin, occupés à explorer chacun son tour la bouche de l'autre en laissant leurs mains se balader n'importe où. Et ses yeux au lieu de se fixer sur sa corde à changer étaient braqués sur Kyo, détaillaient la moindre parcelle de chair qui apparaissait en se disant qu'il l'avait léché, embrassé ou mordillé.

Il revint à sa corde sans prêter la moindre attention à ce que sa fiancée disait, jetant de temps à autres une œillade assassine au couple qu'il brûlait de séparer.

**oOo**

-…Kyo…Ky-uuummm…Kyo…  
-…Oui… ?  
- Kaoru n'arrête pas de te regarder…  
- Et…alors… ?

Le roux détacha sa bouche de celle de son ami et posa son front contre le sien en caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

- Alors, warumono, ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas aussi insensible à ton charme que tu pourrais le croire…  
- Ouais bien sûr. Et ce soir il va venir toquer à ma porte et nous partagerons une folle nuit d'amour passionné. Je ne l'aurais jamais Die. Alors laisse tomber.

Le chanteur se releva en apposant un doux baiser sur son front et gratifia son ami d'un sourire.

- Merci de ce que tu fais Die. Dis bien à Közi que je suis désolé de lui emprunter son koi.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il aurait plus envie de te tester qu'autre chose…  
- J'imagine ça ! Quel beau couple de hentai vous faîtes.

Il sortit du studio en riant comme un enfant de la mine outrée du second guitariste dont les yeux étincelaient pourtant de malice, totalement oublieux du regard surpris que sa réaction provoqua à l'autre bout de la pièce et du bruit que fit la corde qui se cassa entre les doigts de Kaoru dans un larsen atroce.

**oOo**

- Aaaaaahhhh…Aaaa…Kao….Kaoruuuu….. !  
- Ahh...Oh oui….. !

Le guitariste agrippa plus fortement les hanches de sa fiancée et accentua chaque poussée par un gémissement rauque. La fin approchait. Il pouvait sentir ses jambes fourmiller déjà.

Il grimaça comme des ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules et que Keiko partait dans les aiguës, les yeux fermés et tête rejetée en arrière.

Il faisait chaud dans le salon et les activités auxquelles s'adonnait le couple ne faisait rien pour rafraîchir l'ambiance. Cela durait depuis un moment déjà et la voix de plus en plus stridente aux oreilles de Kaoru commençait à lui couper son enthousiasme. Il ferma donc les yeux à son tour et se laissa aller à cette étreinte.

Il sentit tout à coup une bouche s'appliquer dans son cou et mordre la peau qui s'y trouvait avec fièvre, le faisant gémir, remontant d'un cran le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Puis la bouche remonta vers l'oreille et des dents frôlèrent le lobe sensuellement, marquant un contraste enivrant entre cette douce caresse et la bestialité du contact de leurs bassins.

Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt jouir, c'était trop bon, trop intense, ces mains qui se baladaient à leur guise sur sa poitrine…et cette voix qui l'appelait….

- AAAAAH !! Kaoruu !!!

Il ouvrit les yeux et ce fut une tête renversée en arrière ornée d'une crinière blonde qui cria son nom, plongée dans les abîmes de l'extase.

- Aaaaaaaaah !! K-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh !!!!

Il se déversa par à-coups douloureusement bons dans le corps au dessus du sien et le rapprocha de lui quand ce fut terminé, que les vestiges de l'orgasme s'estompèrent. Il passa une main dans les cheveux trempés de sueur qui collaient à la peau nue de son torse et soupira de plaisir.

…_Kyo…_

- Pardon ? Tu m'as dit quelque chose ?

Kaoru sortit de sa rêverie pour poser des yeux écarquillés sur sa fiancée qui le fixait sans vraiment comprendre, certaine de l'avoir entendu parler mais dont l'air qu'il arborait ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Kaoru ça va ?  
-…Oui…Pousse-toi je dois aller dans la salle de bain.

Il se précipita vers la petite pièce sans se soucier de l'avoir fait tomber au sol dans sa hâte et ferma la porte à clé. Il se dirigea vers le lavabo et s'aspergea le visage à grandes eaux pendant cinq minutes avant de se regarder dans la glace au-dessus.

Il l'avait fait. Il avait couché avec sa fiancée pour la première fois depuis trois semaines. Trois semaines ! Et rien. Il n'avait pas eu de panne, mais il n'avait pas pris son pied non plus, pas comme au début.

Mais au début, il n'avait pas l'esprit hanté par le corps de rêve de son chanteur, il n'avait pas son odeur partout autour de lui pour l'intoxiquer, il ne l'avait pas pris encore et encore toute une nuit dans pratiquement toutes les pièces de l'appartement.

Il n'avait pas autant pris son pied avec qui que soit depuis longtemps….

Et il n'avait pas éprouvé ça pour quelqu'un depuis bien plus. Cette envie constante de le toucher, de le sentir contre lui, autour de lui, avec lui…Cette envie de le déchiqueter quand il se lovait dans d'autres bras que les siens, quand il l'imaginait sur un lit étranger et dominé par un corps aux assauts puissants et à la chevelure de feu. Kyo criant à Die d'aller plus vite…

Cette vision n'eut pour effet que de faire bouillir son sang dans ses veines et il sortit comme un forcené de la salle de bain pour se précipiter dans la chambre et enfiler à la va-vite de quoi être à peu près présentable.

- Kao ? Kaoru qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où tu vas ?!  
- Ca ne te regarde pas !  
- Si ça me regarde ! Je suis ta fiancée Kaoru !! On ne doit pas avoir de secrets !!

Elle se mettait en travers de son chemin et l'empêchait de partir alors que Kyo criait peut-être déjà d'extase sous les attouchements de Die.

- Kao dis moi où tu vas !! Je suis ta fiancée !!  
- Tu veux connaître des secrets ?! En voila un !!! J'ai pris plus de plaisir à sauter mon meilleur ami toute une nuit que toi en huit mois !! Ca te va comme secret ?!!

Interdite, Keiko explosa soudain en sanglots et partit se réfugier dans la salle de bain, laissant un Kaoru enragé claquer la porte et courir jusqu'à sa voiture pour rejoindre le domicile du chanteur. Si jamais il s'était engagé avec Die, il le tuerait !!

**oOo**

Une main partit explorer la peau douce de son ventre en se faufilant sous la chemise tandis que l'autre abaissait celle-ci le long de l'épaule solide qu'elle étreignait. La bouche impatiente descendit dans son cou et il soupira de plaisir. Oh que c'était bon ça, toujours aussi excitant…Tout comme la main qui déviait maintenant sur sa braguette et qui…

-…huuuummm….T'as pas intérêt à arrêter….  
- Et tu me feras….quoi…. ?  
- Crois moi tu veux absolument le savoir !

Il roula sur le côté en emportant l'homme au dessus de lui et finit par prendre sa place, s'attaquant sans tarder à un bouton de chair durci qu'il tortura un peu plus en savourant les plaintes passionnées de son amant. Il commençait déjà à enfoncer ses doigts dans la chair tendre de son dos…Délicieux….

Un coup de bassin attisa une peu plus son désir et il entreprit d'enlever très lentement le pantalon en cuir de son compagnon avec les dents, déposant de temps à autre des baisers légers et d'une frustration sans pareil sur l'épiderme souple et sensible de l'intérieur des cuisses mises à nues, le jeune homme n'ayant apparemment pas trouvé utile de s'encombrer en portant un sous vêtement.

-…Die…Die n'arrête pas…  
- J'en…ai…Pas…la…moindre…intention….

A chaque mot, il avait léché la peau de plus en plus près du sexe à demi tendu de son amant et la dernière caresse fut sur le sexe lui-même, léché sur toute la longueur jusqu'à le dresser complètement. Les encouragements du corps en dessous du sien, déjà recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, se poursuivirent encore, plus forts, plus urgents et suppliants. Il ne se lasserait certainement jamais de les entendre…

-…Aaaaaahhh….Diiiiiee….T'as dis…que tu n'a-aaaaaaaaaarrêterais pas…  
- J'ai l'air d'être inactif, koishi ?

Il se débarrassa sommairement de ses habits, les baissant jusqu'aux genoux avant de caresser la croupe charnue de son amant, plaquant son membre durci contre lui, lui faisant apprécier l'étendue de son désir. Ca faisait si longtemps….

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Vas-y ! J'en peux plus ça fait trop longtemps !  
-…Trop longtemps ? Közi ça fait à peine vingt minutes !  
- Kyo ne me gâche pas mon plaisir et va jouer ailleurs ! Die je t'en…Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh !! Aaahhh oui !! Ouuuiiiiiii !!  
-…Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps….

Le blond, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles de la scène devant lui et de sa réaction, se leva rapidement et sortit de son appartement. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de lui demander de l'écouter de toute façon. Il avait raison de profiter d'avoir son petit ami sous la main pour lui faire subir les pires outrages. Si lui avait eu Kaoru il ne s'en serait pas privé non plus…

Il ferma silencieusement la porte pour ne pas importuner les voisins qui pourraient rentrer malgré l'heure tardive et s'adossa au mur à côté. Le couloir était silencieux et mal éclairé, seules les ampoules près de l'ascenseur et la cage d'escalier étant allumées. Peu lui importait. Il avait besoin d'air mais ne pouvait pas se résoudre à quitter sa place. D'ici une vingtaine de minutes il pourrait rentrer dans son propre appartement…

Pas qu'il soit gêné de la situation, non. Mais il avait beau être heureux que son ami ait quelqu'un, il n'en restait pas moins jaloux car lui n'avait personne. Personne pour lui faire la surprise de venir, personne pour l'embrasser tendrement ou le laisser caresser son corps sans se préoccuper qu'il y ait des spectateurs…Personne…Pas de Kaoru…

Il repensa à ce qu'il avait vu au studio un peu plus tôt et son cœur se pinça douloureusement. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Kaoru devait sûrement être en train de prendre du bon temps avec sa fiancée…Qui l'en blâmerait ? A part lui…Oui il l'avouait, il était jaloux de cette greluche, se demandait comment Kaoru avait fait pour sortir avec…ça, et même vivre avec.

Il ricana de sa propre bêtise et secoua la tête. Oui après tout pourquoi Kaoru ne restait-il pas avec lui ? Il n'était pas moche, mais sûrement pas mignon, et certainement moins bête que cette potiche…

…Mais il n'en restait pas moins un homme…

Il allait continuer à s'apitoyer sur son sort quand il entendit le petit tintement métallique que faisaient les portes de l'ascenseur en s'ouvrant. Il releva machinalement la tête et se figea comme Kaoru se précipitait à pas plus rageurs que déterminés dans sa direction.

Il fut saisit d'une crainte atroce et se leva en quatrième vitesse pour rentrer dans son appartement, le regard fou du guitariste ne lui inspirant pas confiance, et allait tourner la poignée quand deux mains agrippèrent ses épaules et le plaquèrent contre le mur qu'il venait de quitter. Sa respiration fut coupée par un baiser affamé et deux mains qui rampèrent d'office sur son buste avant de s'arrêter, une sur ses fesses et l'autre sur son entrejambe. Les deux mains agrippèrent simultanément ce qu'elles cachaient et il siffla à la fois de douleur et de plaisir comme la main sur sa braguette frottait le tissu rêche de son jean.

- Il t'a touché ?  
- Aaa…Kaoo…  
- Répond ! Est-ce qu'il t'a touché ?

Kyo secoua la tête et ondula fiévreusement du bassin contre la main du guitariste, respirant difficilement en se rappelant de tout ce que ces mains lui avaient déjà infligé. La bouche passa doucement dans son cou et il dut s'accrocher aux épaules du leader pour ne pas tomber, ses jambes flageolantes refusant de le porter.

- Dis le moi Kyo…  
- D-Dire quoi…. ?  
-…A qui tu appartiens…Dis le moi Kyo…

Ses mains avaient repris leur vagabondage et s'étaient insinuées sous son t-shirt où elles torturaient deux boutons de chair sans empressement, ses yeux sombres brillants d'un éclat qu'il ne leur avait encore jamais vu, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Il se rapprocha encore plus de lui, laissant leurs nez se toucher et leurs lèvres s'effleurer, reculant à chaque fois que le chanteur cherchait à les saisir.

- Aller Kyo…Dis moi à qui tu appartiens…A Die ?  
- No-Noooonn…Kaoru s'il te plait…  
- Dis le moi.  
- Kaoruuuu...  
- Dis le Kyo !  
-…Toi…Je suis…Je suis à toi…

Sa voix avait légèrement défaillit mais il cette simple phrase, aussi courte soit-elle, avait tellement d'importance, reliait tellement de choses entre eux, qu'il n'avait pas pu la contrôler. Elle était le reflet de ses émotions, de ses sentiments. Et quand Kaoru était si près de lui, qu'il le touchait comme il le faisait…c'était si intense…

Une caresse aérienne se posa sur ses lèvres, douce et un peu hésitante, et il referma ses yeux pour en savourer toute l'étendue. Le baiser, le premier depuis plus d'une semaine, leur premier véritable baiser, fut tout d'abord chaste. Juste un frôlement de lèvres sur des lèvres, puis elles restèrent en contact plus longtemps, se cherchant de plus en plus pour se séparer l'espace d'une seconde où leurs yeux fondirent dans ceux de l'autre.

Puis leurs bouches se retrouvèrent dans un élan presque désespéré et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, se collant l'un à l'autre, ne supportant pas de ne pas sentir le plus possible du corps près du leur.

Kaoru saisit les hanches de Kyo et le souleva au même moment où il se plaçait entre ses cuisses, les soudant encore plus l'un à l'autre qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Kyo ne se rendit même pas compte que son pantalon n'était plus sur lui, ayant perdu toute notion de l'espace et du temps. Il ne savait qu'une chose. Il voulait Kaoru. Il le voulait là, maintenant, tout de suite et il ne partirait ni bougerait qu'à la condition de l'avoir sentit encore une fois en lui. Juste une fois.

Kaoru descendit dans son cou et y aspira la peau fine et délicate, se délectant des petits gémissements étouffés du chanteur qui offrait inconsciemment sa gorge dans l'espoir de recevoir plus de plaisir. Mais il continua à torturer sa peau, savourant le goût du sang qui éclos sur son palais alors qu'il se retirait, regardant avec adoration le suçon violet qui ornait maintenant le cou du blond.

- Maintenant au moins j'espère que tu t'en souviendras…  
-…Je ne l'ai jamais oublié…Kaoru…je suis…

Le leader posa un doigts sur ses lèvres gonflées et si désirables, les caressant du bout des doigts avant de s'approcher de nouveau et de déposer un baiser sur son front et lui adresser un sourire canaille.

-…J'ai soif…Tu n'aurais pas à boire s'il te plaît ? J'ai…très…soif…

_**Owari**_


End file.
